


Three Finnish Trainers Play Hockey.

by theangelofdarkness



Series: Three Finnish Trainers [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Playing hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Finnish Trainers decide it's about time they cooled down on the ice with a game of ice hockey. But a plan for revenge goes drastically wrong. Second in my new series "Three Finnish Trainers." And as ever it's a gift for the lovely turva_auto! I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Finnish Trainers Play Hockey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turva_auto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/gifts).



> So I've decided to make this into a little series because I feel like I'll be doing a lot of oneshots featuring these three. They just make it so easy to write them. I hope you enjoy the story!

                “Are you sure this is safe?” Antti asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Tommi rolled his eyes.

“You footballers. Drama queens through and through.” He muttered as he inched Antti ever closer to the ice. Waiting on the ice already was a grinning Heikki. Brandishing a hockey stick looking absolutely frightening as far as Antti was concerned. But despite his protests and feeble defence he got dressed into the protective hockey gear with Tommi’s help. Though the helmets had been forgotten for now. And now he found himself heading towards his doom, or at least towards the ice.

“Why am I doing this?” He asked once again. This time Tommi gave an audible sigh.

“Because every one of Seb’s personal trainers in F1 so far has known how to play ice hockey.”

“It’s not that hard! It’s only been you and Heikki!” Antti argued. But Tommi ploughed on with his pre rehearsed speech.

“But then you come along and buck that trend with your football background. So Heikki and I in our infinite wisdom decided it’s high time you learnt how to play ice hockey.” Tommi grinned. They reached the edge of the rink. “After you.” Tommi indicated to the ice in front of him. Antti took a tentative step onto the ice. Sure he had been skating before. But that was a long time ago. As soon as he started getting somewhere with football he stopped skating. Fearing he could break a leg on the slippery surface and as a result kiss is football career goodbye. As the second skate touched the ice Antti let out a little squeak.

“Come on then Antti. Show us your moves.” Heikki shouted out. Looking like he was lazily resting on the hockey stick.

“My moves?” Antti squeaked and Tommi chuckled.

“Just skate over to Heikki. So we can see how good you are.” Tommi urged him. Antti took a breath before he started moving.

* * *

 

                Heikki suspected Antti would not be a confident ice skater. But he was wrong. Antti was just plain terrible. Heikki watched as Antti had moved off from the wall at a slow speed. His arms were out in front of him flapping around wildly. Like some sort of duck. Or maybe a less graceful angel. His posture was dreadful. He was definitely sticking out his ass. And it was if his knees were permanently locked in a bad position. Basically, for a lack of a better analogy, Antti looked as if he’d crapped himself. As he got closer to Heikki he had to actually skate. While his legs started off close together the more he skated the more it seemed he was doing the splits. Heikki could clearly see the fear on his face.

“Antti! Seriously can you not skate?!” Tommi asked from the side-lines as he took to the ice. Watching Antti. He and Heikki had their work cut out for them that was sure. There was a distinct screaming voice in Antti’s head now as he was on the ice. He’d forgotten everything! He’d forgotten how to skate. And he was going to break his neck trying to learn again! He was sure of it!

“Fuck!” Antti squeaked as he got closer and closer to a bemused looking Heikki. He’d forgotten how to stop! As Antti got closer to him it occurred to Heikki he might not even stop. Heikki stopped leaning on the hockey stick and tried to get out of the way. But he was too slow to react. Instead Antti crashed straight into him and the two fell to the icy ground in a tangle of limbs.

“Crap!” Tommi shouted as he sprinted over to the two effortlessly. “You okay?” He asked.

“I’m okay. Can you give me a hand up please.” Antti asked. Tommi obliged and offered out his hand to Antti. He took it and with a little bit of help he was back on his feet.

 “Antti you muppet! You should have stopped!” Heikki argued as he got up off of the floor. At least the padding he was wearing broke his fall. Tommi looked at Antti for an explanation. Antti mumbled something under his breath. “Sorry?” Heikki asked. Antti mumbled again.

“What is it Antti.” Tommi prompted. Antti sighed before speaking up.

“I forgot how to stop.” He muttered, but loud enough for the others to hear.

“Don’t worry. From the looks of it you forgot how to skate as well.” Heikki added. Antti looked down at the ice while Tommi shot Heikki a glare.

“What the hockeybutt who’s useless with his words is trying to say is that we can see it’s been a while since you were on the ice.”

“So does this mean the lessons cancelled?” Antti asked hopefully. Heikki scoffed.

“Not a hope in hell! We have standards to uphold! This is beyond hockey now. This is for the pride of knowing everyone of Seb’s personal trainers can skate!”

“Why is this so important to you?” Antti shouted at Heikki.

“Because it is! Now get ready footballbutt! We’re not leaving this rink till you can skate.” Antti looked worried. Wondering just what Heikki had in mind for him.

* * *

 

                To start with Tommi and Heikki decided to work on Antti’s posture skating. This resulted in Antti being stuck in the middle of the two of them. Hanging onto them for dear life as they moved slowly along the ice. Holding him upright as they started the lesson.

“First things first. Posture is key when you’re skating along.” Tommi explained.

“Yes coach.” Heikki grinned. Tommi made a decision to ignore him as he focused on Antti.

“You need to remain upright with your legs shoulder length apart. Bend your knees a little as you want to keep as balanced as possible.” Tommi helped Antti get into the right position. Antti squeaked as he jolted a bit but he didn’t fall as the two Finns caught him before he hit the ice.

“Damn Antti you certainly enjoyed breakfast today didn’t you.” Heikki laughed as they got Antti upright again.

“Shut up hockeybutt!” Tommi told him as he got Antti back into the right position. “Right now remember your skates have two edges. You at the moment want to be on the inside edge. So bring your knees a little closer together.”

“Like this?” Antti asked as he brought them in way too far.

“Nope!” Tommi immediately corrected the position. “More like this.” Antti still looked absolutely terrified as they skated along. Tommi was trying his best to teach him while Heikki just saw this as an opportunity to have a laugh.

“Oh and Antti.” Heikki grinned. Tommi looked over at him.

“WHAT?!” Antti yelled.

“Try to relax. Skating is fun.” Heikki grinned. Antti groaned at the comment while the frown on Tommi’s face darkened considerably.

“Heikki never go into coaching a hockey team. Ever.” Tommi told him.

* * *

 

                After they corrected his posture the boys set about teaching Antti to glide confidently once again. This surprisingly didn’t take too long. Though he did keep falling over, which was to be expected. Heikki was now completely banned from teaching Antti anything after he cried with laughter when Antti fell over. In Heikki’s defence it wasn’t Antti screaming as he fell over on his front that made him laugh. It was more the fact he slid along the ice like some kind of hockey puck. Heikki had been crying with laughter on the ice. Antti had nearly given up on the lesson there and then. Tommi got rather angry at Heikki at this point. As a result Tommi banished Heikki to the other end of the ice to practice his goal scoring while he taught Antti to stop. This took a little longer for Antti to master but once he got the hang of it he was a natural. They started to increase the speed and pretty soon Antti was speeding around. Tommi was impressed on the progress they had made in the few hours they’d been on the ice.

“Thank you for teaching me.” Antti smiled as he once again stopped perfectly on his mark. Tommi was confident now that Antti was happy to skate, fast as well. And at the end of the day that was all he could ask for. It had been Heikki’s idea to try to teach him ice hockey.

“You’re more than welcome. We’ll have to try this again sometime.” Tommi agreed. “Maybe bring a puck onto the ice with us.”

“Yeah maybe I need a few lessons by myself first. Just so I don’t make a complete ass out of myself.” Antti admitted. His shoulders sagging a bit. Tommi followed his line of vision down to Heikki at the bottom of the ice. Celebrating yet another goal he got past the imaginary goalie.

“Ignore Heikki. He seems to forget sometimes we were all learners. Himself included. He didn’t come out of his mother wearing a pair of skates.” Tommi pointed out. Antti laughed at the comment. It was at this point an idea sprung into Tommi’s head. “Want to wipe the smile off of his face.” Tommi raised his eyebrows.

“How?” Antti asked.

“I can’t say unless you’re on board.” Tommi had a wicked grin. “But it’ll make him regret laughing at you for falling over earlier.” Antti looked down as Heikki celebrated his goal again. It would be good to show Heikki up. And what was the worst that could happen.

“I’m listening.” Antti grinned.

* * *

 

                Once he’d been banished to the other end of the ice Heikki had set about doing some extra training. So far this had consisted on working on his sprints as well as his stopping distance. After this he had fun for a while practicing his trick shots. He checked occasionally on how the lesson was going. He could see Antti was confidently making progress. Though it would be a long time before he was as good as himself or Tommi. Just as he started to get bored Tommi skated over in his goalie gear. Brandishing a hockey stick. Heikki grinned.

“Come on then hockeybutt. Get the puck by me.” Tommi grinned as he took up position in front of the goal.

“You sure. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.” Heikki grinned.

“Chicken.” Tommi grinned, if the plan worked out he wouldn’t be the one taken down a peg or two.

“Okay. You asked for it.” Heikki started to move the puck about the ice. “I’m not going easy on you by the way. Just because you’re a friend.” Heikki grinned.

“Come on hockeybutt. Stop talking. Start playing.” Tommi had watched Heikki as he played the goals in earlier. So he knew exactly what strategy Heikki was going to use. After a little time Heikki lined up the shot and took it. It was all completed in a split second of movement. But Tommi still stopped the puck.

“What!” Heikki was shocked. The smile fallen from his face.

“Ah all talk and no action hey Heikki.” Tommi got ready to instigate the plan. He looked out to Antti who gave him a nod. Tommi smacked the puck with a resounding crack as it took off down the ice to Antti. Antti managed to stop it before he began to sprint towards the open goal. Heikki watched the whole thing. The second he saw Antti sprinting for the goal it was a catalyst for movement.

“Oh nice try. You’re not going to manage it though!” Heikki shouted as he took off towards Antti.

“Come on Antti!” Tommi shouted. He was making impressive headway actually. But Heikki was very quickly closing in on him. It would be close Tommi thought. But it looked like Antti just edged him! Tommi grinned as Antti got closer to the goal. It was an open shot. He would get it in no trouble.

“Stay calm. You can do this.” Antti muttered to himself as he began to set up the shot. Tommi grinned. He was going to do it.  Heikki turned on the speed though. And suddenly he was a lot closer to Antti. No it was all going wrong!

“HEIKKI DON’T!” Tommi shouted. But it was too late.

* * *

 

                Tommi and Heikki sat in the chairs in the private waiting room. They’d come here straight from the rink after the accident. Right now the guilt was eating away at Heikki. It showed on his face. He didn’t have the energy or effort to pretend it wasn’t there behind a mask. He let the guilt show. Once he realised what he’d done Heikki almost cried. He couldn’t believe how reckless he’d been. Right now he just looked into the air of the waiting room.

“I didn’t mean to be so aggressive.” Heikki whispered. Tommi looked over at him. It was the first words he said since they left the rink. “I forgot he was just learning.”

“Hey. They said he’s okay.” Tommi pointed out. Heikki was beating himself up more than enough right now.

“That doesn’t make what I did any better.” Heikki sighed.

“Look. Antti’s okay. He’s going to be fine. He knows about competitive streaks. Okay. He’s not going to blame you for this.” Tommi told Heikki. He looked over at the man. Tommi had a knowing look on his face. The corners of Heikki’s mouth twitched up.

“Thank you.” He admitted, giving Tommi a hug. Just as the two finished their hug the door crashed open and Sebastian ran in. A look of fear on his face. Tommi and Heikki both jumped up.

“Heikki you have ten seconds to say your goodbyes, pack a bag and head for Finland.” Seb told him in a garbled rush. Tommi and Heikki looked at him confused.

“Seb what are you going on about?” Tommi asked. The door flew open again revealing Britta. She had a face like thunder on right now that made all three men fear what was about to happen.

“I warned you.” Sebastian squeaked.

“Britta. How lovely to see you.” Tommi held up his arms in surrender. “Now how about we all just count to five. And take a cleansing brea.”

“HEIKKI YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT!” Britta shouted as she charged at the hockey player. Heikki wasn’t an idiot. He let out a shriek before running off around the chairs in the room.

“Britta let me explain!” Heikki begged as the blonde chased him.

“YOU KNOCKED ANTTI OUT! YOU FUCKING KNOCKED HIM OUT! GET YOUR DEAD HOCKEYBUTT ASS BACK HERE HEIKKI!” Britta shouted as she followed Heikki. Tommi and Seb watched on dumfounded as the two ran around the chairs. Heikki tried to sell Britta a dummy change of direction but she wasn’t falling for it.

“She’s pissed off.” Tommi noted. A fear in his eyes. He’d never seen Britta this angry before.

“Heikki doesn’t want kids does he? Because I think Britta has plans if she catches him.” Sebastian winced. Tommi’s eyes bulged as Heikki ran between him and Seb. Britta following behind him. Tommi took the opportunity and grabbed a hold of the scrappy woman. Heikki stopped running and grabbed Seb to hide behind. Knowing the press officer wouldn’t cause any harm to her driver and long-time friend.

“Britta this is a hospital.” Tommi reminded her as she wriggled about in his arms. Trying her best to get free. Though Tommi kept a firm grip on her.

“GOOD I CAN USE SOME OF THE SURGICAL TOOLS TO CASTRATE HOCKEYBUTT OVER THERE!” Britta shouted. Refusing to calm down. Heikki squeaked and clung on closer to Seb. Looking over Seb’s shoulder at the blond being held in a bear hug by Tommi.

“Britta take a breath!” Tommi told her. “What’s the issue. Antti’s okay. He has a little concussion.”

“Do you have any idea how bad the PR for this is going to be?! I’m going to be swamped from now till the summer break!” Britta told him. She was still being quite loud but at least she wasn’t shouting anymore.

“Britta I’m sorry. Just let me explain.” Heikki begged.

“Explain what!” Britta shouted as the door opened up. A nurse looked on bewildered at the scene. The four people in the room fell into silence and turned to face the nurse. Heikki was still hiding behind Seb while Britta stopped fighting against Tommi.

“I…I was looking for the family of Mr Kontsas.”

“That’s us. We’re his next of kin.” Seb spoke up. The nurse just looked even more worried.

“It’s okay nurse. They’re good I promise.” Antti spoke up from behind her. He was still wearing the hockey gear he came in with. There was a little bit of blood on it but other than that it seemed okay. The same could not be said for Antti. He had a rather large bandage around his head that was hiding away the bump he’d gotten when he hit the ice. But more noticeable was the Ferrari red cast on his left arm. “They can take it from here.” He smiled at her. The nurse looked a bit apprehensive about leaving Antti in the care of these dysfunctional people. But he seemed confident.

“Okay…Well here’s a leaflet on head injuries.” She pulled out the pamphlet. “Who should I give this too?” She asked. The occupants of the room stayed still as the realisation Antti had broken his arm settled in.

“I’ll take it.” Seb said although he didn’t move from his spot.” The nurse handed the leaflet over and left the room as quickly as she could. The room was still stunned into silence. Frozen in their positions.

* * *

 

                “Well that could have gone better don’t you think.” Antti grinned once the door had shut. “Still I’ve got my first hockey injury now. That makes me a real hockey player right.” The room remained silent. “I should be glad it was only my arm right. And it’s only for six weeks or so.” The silence hung in the room. It was a moment or two before Antti spoke again. “I’ll still be able to run with you round the track Seb. I just won’t be able to join you on the machines in the gym for a while. I’ll be on low impact cardio once the cast is off to build up strength in the arm again. It’ll be nothing.” The room still remained silent. Nobody moved as all eyes were on Antti. Moments passed before he spoke again as the silence began to sound eerie. “And look. I got it in Ferrari red. That should make the PR for this mess a bit easier to handle right.” There was silence after this comment.

“HEIKKI I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOUR HOUCKEYBUTT ASS!” Britta shouted as she fought again, facing away from Antti. Tommi didn’t have a grip on her and she was off. Heikki gave a rather unmanly scream as he let go of Seb and went back to running around the chairs. Pleading with Britta to listen to reason. Tommi and Seb came over to stand by Antti as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

“Do you think we should help?” Tommi asked.

“YOU’RE NEVER HAVING KIDS DO YOU HEAR ME HEIKKI!” Britta shouted as she chased Heikki.

“BRITTA PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!” Heikki begged as he ran around the chairs in the waiting room. “SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!” He asked the others. Antti grinned.

“But Heikki. How else am I supposed to get revenge on you laughing at my skating earlier?” Antti asked innocently as he watched his friend cower in fear of the angry press officer threatening to castrate him. Tommi was right. He did get his revenge on Heikki in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
